Show me the meaning
by Shikokudarkstar
Summary: She wants to feel the love she has alway heard about. Koenma has taken two of her lovers away and her goal is to disappear from his sight. But this wish is not granted and now she must fight with the Yu yu gang. Is this the kind of love she wishes to fee
1. Of Sorrow

Shik: (happy to be writing something) Hiya guys, I kinda stuck on my other story so I was wondering if this one might do any better. Suzaku, you do the disclaimer!!!

Suzaku:(sigh) Shikokudarkstar does not own YYH, just Sykla and the plot. So if you have any problems with it you better not flame!

Shik: But I do want to become a better writer. (smiles) So I need that constructive critisim. Right Suki?

Suzaku:(frown) I wish you would stop calling me that...

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Sorrow

_Every night she would lead out the window and watch while awaiting her friend to stop by. Though in time he had once hoped to take her away. She smiled when she saw him and stepped back to allow him inside. She longed to touch and hold him but he was on death row. He had no time to be her lover and only a little time to be her friend._

_He smiled, "You're not asleep?"_

_She shook her head and sat down on her bed, awaiting him to kiss her for the last time. She watched his eyes and sighed lying down on her back._

_"I like to watch you sleep. It calms me so." He kissed her hand, softly and sat on the side of her bed. "Sykla, I'm sorry I had to do this to you." He ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair._

_She sighed, shifting some of her weight to her elbows, "I understand why though, you had to follow that damn child's orders and now you're going to get killed for it. Sometimes, Roto, I wish you were human like me." Her emerald eyes showed how close she was to tears._

_Roto frowned, letting his honey colored eyes show her that she was wrong, "You never should have helped me nor should you have ever known me. It's too dangerous to be with me. Now I have to go and don't argue with me. I want to die knowing that this last time we spoke you weren't angry with me."_

_She watched him leave only to hear his blood curling howls of pain a minute later, and if that was not enough she watched him die. She felt so weak watching that and having nothing to do about it. She ran out the back door away from the house and the horrible scene with it, only to run into another demon, a prince to a throne somewhere._

---------------

That was how she had become a demon those four long years ago. She had the castle to herself now, for the king had died. So it was she who was constantly bugged by that damn Koenma, who was the boss of her sweetheart those years ago. She was now twenty-one and wore long white silken robes to show her status in the demon world, for that was where she now lived. Her long straight blonde hair was blowing in the wind and her emerald eyes were now cold with knowledge. Through the middle of each eye and around it as well was a blue triangular tattoos.

Her assistant called for her and broke her out of her trance that she always when into by the window. It seems that she had another meeting with that damn child. She growled warping into his office and glaring at the prince. "What do you want now?" She frowned.

Koenma looked over his stack of papers, "It seems that your late husband's castle was bought off of stolen money. And since he was under my supervision I'm afraid I have to take it back. Unless of course you wouldn't mind doing some fighting for me."

Wind now circled the room creating a tornado, she showed no concern for the paper that slashed her skin nor the eletricity that was wondering about the room. She stopped and glared at the prince, "I wouldn't help you even if you had something to offer me. All you care about is yourself." She stormed out the doors rushing past Botan.

**My hands are searching for you**

She paused to look at the Yu Yu gang before shaking her head and rushing off again.

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

-----------------

Kuwabara frowned, "What's her problem?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I''m sure Koenma was doing business with her." Botan waved it off.

Kurama watched her race off, _'Hiei, did you notice her aura?'_

Hiei frowned, _'hn'_

They followed Botan into Koenma's office only to find it in shambles. Koenma was unconcerned about it all.

"Sorry boys, your mission has been canceled until I find another one or get that woman back." Koenma frowned.

"Who was she?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma frowned deeply, "That would be Sykla I'm sure at least one of you has heard of her."

Hiei and Kurama nodded.

Koenma sighed, "Well, I'll have to look for her on my moniter." He started flipping through channels unitl he found her.

_Sykla had rumaged through the castle and grabbed the keys as well as a locket her prince had given her. In finding this she lost all her control and continued to destroy the castle. Wind was blasting through the halls throwing things around crushing things into pillers._

"She's going to crush herself." Kuwabara stated.

Hiei frowned, "Baka. That's the whole idea."

Koenma waved them away, "Go fetch her for me."

-----------------------

Sykla felt them enter the castle but she didn't let up on her wind any, she was on her knees now, crying for what she had lost. Her life was not important to her and she felt the pillars starting to crumble under her wrath. She parted the wind for them to make a safe bubble for the stupid people who had entered the castle.

**I feel you on my fingertips**

-------------------------------------

Yusuke awed at the 'skill' she had to have to make a bubble around them. But the only ones who could really make it that far out of the bubble was he and Hiei. Kurama had to stay just to keep Kuwabara from doing something stupid. But he didn't complain about it. And as soon as they got the okay they threw themselves out of the bubble.

-------------------------------------------

Sykla felt them moving but sighed her aura was running low. So she decided to end her misery and used her earth element to spike herself. Maybe if she was lucky she would get to see Roto or the prince who had turned her into a demon.

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

Her vision was getting cloudy when she killed the winds. She felt their steps and smiled. She would not be Koenma's slave.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke hurried up the stair just as fast as Hiei was, fighting against the gale. When it suddenly died Yusuke was thrown forward by his force. Hiei didn't look back at his comrade to know Yusuke was just fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke hurried up the stair just as fast as Hiei was, fighting against the gale. When it suddenly died, Hiei cursed and hurried more. Yusuke kept up easily as he had trained through the months to reach high speeds.. Once at the top Yusuke slammed the door open but when he saw the demoness on the floor covered in blood he looked away. Hiei knelt by the demoness and looked closely.

"Get Kurama."

* * *

Shik: (pouts) I really wish some things didn't write themselves.

Suzaku:(glad to see her pout) You typed it.

Shik: I swear I didn't mean to get her all depressed!!!

Sykla: (shrugg) I've had worse.

Shik: R&R


	2. Of Being Lonely

Shik: (yawn) There took me two days to post later after I was done but I have no compliants.

Suzaku: (raises eyebrow) Really now?

Shik: (glare): Don't make me stuff you in there!

Suzaku:(flinch) Just so you know people, Shikokudarkstar does NOT own YYH.

Sykla:(appears out of no where) Just me and any other OC's.

Shik:(nod) And the plot.

Sykla:(sigh) Shik would also like to request that everyone reveiw, because let's face it people, she wants to know if it's good.

Shik:(hug) Thanks Sykla!

* * *

Chaper 2: Of Being Lonely

---------------------------------------

Sykla did not respond as the red head bandaged her and shifted her around. She only stared blankly into the fog of her vision. Death turned it's back on her as her soul reached out to it...that was when her tears finally came. It was the pain of finally being all alone...death had finally left her too. Her hand twitched at the sound of her name but that was all she could seem to do. Her mind was failing to recoil to pain, she was now plunged into her memories.

-----------------------------------------

_She watched the strange beautiful boy awaken from his healing slumber. He looked around and when he saw her his honey eyes painiced. "Where am I?" He asked shifting his weight only to find the pain overwelming. He grimaced but looked back at her in fear._

_She smiled, "I found you on my door step all bloody and torn. I am one of the known medics around here so you must have gotten lucky. You have been healing in my bed for...three or four days...I think."_

_He groaned falling back into the sheets. He had his hands over his face and after composing what looked like grief, he shifted his honey colored gaze to her again. "Why? Why did you still help me after knowing I was a monster?" He asked, it was obvious that he had read her mind and knew what she knew._

_She shrugged looking at the door for a few minutes, but when she turned back he had limped over to her side. His honey gaze was on her neck, as his hand traced the bite marks there. She had been bitten by a demon as a small girl but was saved by a demon slayer who had been walking by. She had forgotten that the bite was still there. His eyes moved onto hers, "Why? Why did you help me?"_

_Sykla blushed as she looked away quickly, "You remind me of someone. The man who saved me had honey eyes as well."_

_"I see." He said quietly, "But now you're all alone again, barely seventeen. Helping what hurt you in the first place. What's your name?"_

_She looked back at him and smiled, "Sykla, Sykla Kirrio. What's your's?"_

_"Roto." He tilted his head and looked as if she was asking him to confess a murder._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke had watched Kurama work on the demoness. She wasn't responding to anything he did only once did she speak, saying, 'I love you Roto'. Hiei was on the other side of the room, back to his normal antisocial self but looked at her when she said something. Kuwabara was helping Kurama roll the demoness enough to bandage her. What she must be thinking, trying to kill herself here all alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roto was on the edge of the bed putting on his shirt. Sykla smiled and sat on the other side of the bed, "I like that color, it looks good on you."_

_Roto sighed, sitting next to her, "This is wrong...we shouldn't be doing this."_

_She ran her fingers through his hair again, "But I love you, I wanted to know how much you love me. I love you like the moon loves the sky."_

_"But Sykla I'm a demon, what if something happened?" His honey eyes begging for her reason._

_Sykla sighed, "You can leave. I'm not keeping you here. You can leave me all alone again too, but you are a demon and I'm not expecting too much."_

_"Hey, that was a low blow!" He growled, turning away._

_She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly, "But I don't want you to leave. I love you too much."_

_Roto got up and went to the door, "It's not love, it's lust. You'll get over it as everyone does." And then he left._

_"Dickhead" She mumbled._

_"I heard that!" Roto called from downstairs._

--------------------------------------

She finally blacked out as Kurama finished patching her up. Yusuke then threw her over his shoulder and they reported back to the Underworld. And placed her into the hospitial there. Kurama was rather quiet on the matter as they waited for any word that they could go.

"I'm going to go check on her. Hiei will you come with me?" The kitsune asked. He started walking, knowing that Hiei would follow. They entered the hopitial wing and walked quietly to her room.

---------------------------------------------------

She soon awoke to bright lights and a sore body. Death had left her behind again, and how life liked to punish her. She shifted, only to writhe in pain. A cold, dead hand touched her and the pain subsided. She looked to see the soul of her dead prince.

"Hello my Sky." He mused. His black hair shined tumbling into his face as he chuckled at her expression. The light gleam in his coffee brown eyes were the same as it had been before he died. What had changed was his skin tone, instead of a toffee color it was now a paper sheet white. He purred softly into her ear, letting his cat ears tickle her face. He was always so gentle to her...

"Dandlin..." She now began to cry and hold onto the spirit of her prince. She cried into chest and held him tighter to her.

He chuckled and purred into her ear again, "I know my Sky. I'll be here for you forever." He rubbed his head against the side of hers while gentle purring.

Then he suddenly stopped, "We have guests, my Sky." He turned his head and growled his deep brass growl.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kurama and Hiei both stopped as they heard the deep growl come from the spirit beside her bed. Kurama frowned, Koenma had told him that if she were to awaken, she would be hard to get to. He and the demon spirit starred at each other until that is Sykla grimaced in pain and made a small whining sound.

The spirit turned away to her quickly to releave her wounds with his cold hands. She looked at him and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Dandlin. I have to cause trouble. I just didn't want to be his slave like you were."

Kurama noted how the spirit's ears drooped and he looked away from her. The spirit nodded to them and let them come over. Sykla's eyes widened, "I'm still his slave then?"

Dandlin looked pained as he nodded. She grabbed him again quickly like a small child would a teddy bear when they had heard of their worse fear coming true. She clung to him for dear live, laying her head on his shoulder. When she looked up there was Hiei solem and silent leaning against the wall.

**This fire rising through my being**

Dandlin was rather calm about being manhandled by her, she was after all an emotional wreak. And besides, he had been through this before...a lot. Her voice now cracked, "Dandlin?"

"Hmm?" He asked calmly.

"I'm stuck." She cracked a small laugh.

"You did this to me last time too, remember?" He mused.

She laughed, laying her head back on his shoulder. And soon he was gone from her grasp, appearing at the foot of the bed. He looked at the kitsune.

"What does he want now?" He frowned.

Kurama frowned, "We don't know yet, he said we needed Sykla for the mission."

"Oh great..." Sykla sighed, but hugged her stomach quickly after she had. Dandlin placed his hands on her stomach and let his cold do its work. She looked over at Hiei and their eyes met.

**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

Dandlin helped her out of the bed and onto the floor. And to her misforte she fell and landed on Hiei who had started walking. Kurama and Dandlin both chuckled innocently as they saw the bewildered look on Sykla and Hiei's faces. Dandlin lifted her off of Hiei, still smiling as innocent as before. He pulled her arm around his shoulder and helped her support her weight.

Hiei took the other arm and they balance her weight as Kurama lead the way.

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

She dreaded the thought of meeting with Koenma.

* * *

Shik:(all eere looking) What will happen next?

Suzaku:(glare) As if you aren't almost done writing it now...

Sykla:(rolls eyes) Play nicely Suki.

Shik:(pouts) So, almost does not cut it. I must write for the sake of my sanity!

Suzaku:(sigh) Oh dear pampers no.

Shik:(smiles wickedly) Reveiw or else you may NEVER see this story again!

Sykla:(sigh) Empty threats won't work. You love writing it too much to stop...

Shik: True. Also I'd like to add a quote by one of my other Characters. But I don't think I can fit him in but I love his quote!

"In order to protect the one I love I must first injure the one I love." Osaka


	3. Of this Feeling

Chapter 3: Of this Feeling

Koenma was in his office as the gang walked in with Sykla and Dandlin. He raised his eyes at the spirit as it entered. They sat Sykla down in the chair in front of his desk and the spirit or the once prince Dandlin stood behind her hovering in case she need him.

"Your new case is to find this boy. He is believed to be the key to the lair of a well known villian." He posted the picture on a large monitior above him, "He is believed to be called Saved. And without him the worlds may crumble as we know them."

Sykla frowned as she tapped the armrests of the chairs, "And this is my problem how?"

"Well he is a friend of your late boyfriend Roto." Koenma frowned.

Sykla roared loud and clear, she sounded like a loin to the note. If it was one thing she had taken from Dandlin as he turned her into a demon, it was his roar. Dandlin roared too, only his was deeper and more brassy. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they were about to wet themselves as were Hiei and Kurama uneffected. Koenma was unsettled as well.

"You shall respect his name and NEVER let me hear it from you again got it?" Sykla growled. She wished now that she had Dandlin's growl, it was more threatening and demanded attention. Her's was like a kitten compared to his giant loin roar of a growl. She could feel Dandlin behind her grasping the chair tightly. If she gave the word, Koenma would be dead in no time flat but Dandlin had done no wrong, she thought. He was a demon after all, it would be hard to tell. The only problem she ever had with him was that he died.

Koenma nodded, "Fine, he was a friend of him but turned on us afterward."

"Gee I wonder why?" Dandlin snorted. Sykla tapped the side of his head and he settled back down. She frowned, "And you need me why?"

"You knew him better." Koenma frowned.

She nodded, "Yeah but not his friends. I only knew him very well." Dandlin shot her a look and flated his ears in understanding.

"You'll still go with the boys. But seeing as your power is too much for you to contain...you will receive a shot to dull your aura. You will be slightly stronger than a human though." Koenma stated only to have Dandlin tackle his chair. He scratched the prince but that was all he could do before the ogres lifted him off(A/N: Yes I have something against Koenma). Another one was by Sykla and pushed the needle through her skin before she knew he was there.

Dandlin fought like a tiger in a cage to be free of the ogres. His deep brass growl now fulling it's whole aspect. But as fast as they had come; they vanished...Dandlin along with them. Sykla ran out and colasped on ther other side of the hallway her sobs barely audible. Kurama knelt down in front of her and helped her up. He and Hiei were now the ones to carry her.

**I can feel you all around me**

------------------------------------------------------

Sykla had sobbed for weeks on end in the guest room of Yusuke's house. She was like a ghost drifting in and out of her room or the house. After she came back from a night and day of work she would be loaded with cash but nothing to do with it. Side-missions would pop up and demand their attention but due to the potion Koenma gave her, Sykla was weaker than an average human. On those nights she would sit up and wait for Yusuke to get home. On his last side mission, he stopped her from cooking his supper for him.

"What is wrong with you? Koenma said you would be stronger than this." Yusuke frowned.

Sykla grasped the table, her knuckles white with the force of her squeeze, "That brat took away the only thing I live for now. Roto's soul is missing and no one can find it; Dandlin was kidnapped in that damn baby's office, and now he takes away what's left of me." She glared at him, her emarald eyes glowing in the little light. "You want to know what I do at night now Yusuke? Guess what, I work at a bar! Besides the fact that my ass gets grabbed, I kinda like it. I like watching people suffer being drunk. I do get nice tips too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been a week ago, and tonight he saw her leave in a skimpy black leather dress that covered as much as it showed. She walked out the door without looking back at him.

She sighed once she was outside the house. She slumped down on the ground and quietly cried to herself. She looked up once to those crimson eyes.

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

She knew then by looking at the wall masked concern, that she was falling for him hard and fast. She looked away from him, 'NO! I am never going to fall in love again. I am not going to have my heart ripped out again! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE!' After she had finished yelling at herself in her brain she looked up, only to find those crimison eyes not there. Dandlin had done the same thing when they met, he had helped her by being there. But maybe unlike Dandlin, Hiei wouldn't come back...

She continued to work, rushing her way there at least until she slamed into the door. It would have saved her a lot of humiliation if there hadn't been a teenage guy there.

"Damn it! What in the..." She growled, standing back up after her tumble.

"Umm...in case you have noticed there's a door there." He frowned, his honey eyes showing his laughter. He looked away quickly, "You...uh...might wanna fix your dress."

Sykla turned beat-red as she fixed her 'wardrobe malfuntion'. "Sorry." She mumbled as she flattened-out her dress. She paused before walking into the bar's back door. He looked like Roto with his intense honey eyes and spiky blonde hair. He wore ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that did wonders on his body. She slapped herself walking into the bar, there is no way she was just checking out that teenager...what was wrong with her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank the realms her shift had ended and things had gone right. She pulled out her bookbag that she kept at work for her street clothes, as she pulled out her toga she smiled. She loved this thing so much and Dandlin had told her that he was thankful he finally had something he could get for her. Apparently she was hard to buy for...but that was the past and at the moment she need to get home and wallow in grief.

She walked down the street, too distracted to notice that she was being followed. At the moment she was reading a book as she walked and as she avoid walking into people, she failed to notice that she was being herding into a dark alley. Once she realized she was there, she was trapped in by a gang. She frowned, "What a way to go. Powerless and raped, when I go to hell I shall rip out Koenma's thoat and have my revenge."

"Don't be that way sugar..." said one, he smelled of beer.

Another one moved closer, "Yea, we just wanna play."

She tried to growl, only to find it was locked in her thoat. This was it, she was going to die and there was nothing she could do. She fell to her knees as she closed her eyes, and after she did...one of them screamed. Her eyes shot open, as she watch a skeletin hand pull him down into the concret.

"IT'S HIM!!!" Another screamed and they all crambled to get away. Hands slid through the concret and dragged them down by their ackles. As quickly as they had come the hand took them away.

"Are you alright?" A voice came out of nowhere, it dripped with rage as well as concern for her.

She examined herself, "Shaken but okay." She saw him then, he pulled himself out of the ground and sat there. It was the teenager from the bar.

"Oh good." He nodded as his honey eyes asked another question.

Sykla was still shaking from the shock of the whole incident. She hoped it wouldn't be taken the wrong way, "Who are you?"

"My name's Saved. You are?" He cocked his head at her, his eyes asking so many questions.

"Sykla Kirrio." She said flatly.

His face went pale, "I see."

She stood up and brushed herself off, "Thank you, Saved." She walked around him.

Saved appeared in front of her, "Um...may I walk you home?"

"You want to stay the night too?" She asked flatly.

Saved stared at her like she had just comitted a murder, "What? Do you...I mean...really?"

"Sure. Might as well sleep with me too." Sykla smirked as she saw his eyes.

He growled, "I'm not a whore. I just want to see you home safely."

"Never said you were. You're sleeping on the foot of the bed, if you want to come." She frowned as she started walking again.

Saved followed her growling at the eyes that watched them. He once tried to talk to her but she silenced him as they entered the house. She saw the crimson eyes again in the tree, and she saw the hidden emotions clearly.

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

Why was this happening to her again? She was falling in love with two people...at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She opened the door and pulled Saved inside. She was liking Saved more the longer she was with him. He didn't ask questions and respect her space. She changed into her pajamas before she went into her room. Saved was sleeping on the floor as she entered. She shook him gently and woke him up.

He yawned, "So why did you ask me to stay?"

"You remind me of someone. And I haven't had anyone to talk to in a while." Sykla shrugged pulling the blakets over her.

His honey gaze flashed with insight, "What happen Sykla? Why are you here instead of at the castle? Was it Koenma?"

"Dandlin died and Koenma took away my powers, house and everything else that makes me a deadly threat to his precious plans." She growled loud and deep. She felt Saved shift and soon she saw those beautiful eyes meeting hers.

"I think I understand now..." He moved back to the end of the bed and fell asleep. Sykla sighed as she too fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke pounded on her door the next morning. Sykla frowned as she moved out of bed...why did Yusuke have to wake her? Especially since Saved had made her feet so warm and she regreted waking him up just to have him duck under the bed to hide from Yusuke.

"What?" She growled, opening the door to Yusuke.

Yusuke looked at her silk pajamas and smiled. But the comment he kept to himself, knowing she would kill him if he said anything. "Kurama and Hiei have asked that we meet up with them at the park to train. You have to come as well." He frowned as his eyes met her glare.

She sat down on the bed and stared out into space. Saved's hand massased her neck, smoothly loosing her muscles. He stopped dead cold for a moment. "Who bit you?" He asked roughly, trying not to show how pissed he was that she was already bitten.

"I was attacked as a child by a demon. Dandlin had bitten me once to show his whole-hearted affection. Of course their both dead now." She sighed, and turned to look at him. His eyes reflected pain but it smoothed out as he beckoned her to get dressed.

"You're bruised." He frowned as he saw her shoulder. She glared at him and he quickly turned around. "Sorry." He mumbled as he waited for her to dress.

Sykla pulled out a beanie from her closet and placed it on his head. "Hide you hair, it gives you away. That is if you want to come with me." She purred dangerously.

"You don't mind?" He asked, pulling the hat down to cover all of his hair.

She smiled, "You wanted to come anyway. Come on, Yusuke hates to wait on me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It took little work to convence Yusuke to allow Saved to come with them. Not that she expected much she looked at Saved as she entered the training area. She glance at Hiei.

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat herself down under the tree and Saved laid down beside her. He was on his stomach with his hands supporting his head. He had been watching Hiei ever since he noticed that she glanced at him. Kurama seemed to be the senseable one, concitering that he actually brought his lunch. He offered his sandwich to Saved but Saved shook his head saying he'd already eaten. Sykla glared at him but he only smiled and rolled on his back.

Even when she tried she couldn't stay mad at him, he was like a puppy in many ways, even testing out the waters of manhood. She had always heard of them, the demons called 'gravediggers', they controled dead bodies and had souls that could do their bidding. She had heard that they were rare, because a soul of a gravedigger is a soul that need to walk among the loving to complete what their heart desired. She shook herself from her daze to notice that Saved was training with Yusuke. Saved was learning marial arts, he had said that he had only used his skills to help people.

He had also told her that there was an empty space that was always there. He smiled as he told her that it was gone.


	4. Of Love

Shik:((grin)) I'm so happy.

Sykla:((rolls eyes)) Oh joy.

Hiei: What do you want with me onna?

Shik:((grinns evilly)) I have plans...

Chapter 4: Of love

Yusuke smiled saying that Keiko would kill him if he didn't get back soon. Sykla nodded saying she had to get ready for her job. She glanced at Hiei before he started to follow Yusuke, she wanted to know so bad now, why her heart was doing this to her. She cringed as she started walking down the street, her stomach was still weak and vonerible. She was screwed if someone took advantige of that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was silent and bristled. He didn't understand why every time she looked at him, he craved to hold her. Why that one night he had watched her leave and waiting in the same spot until she got back.Why did he feel so possesive of her? It was ripping him apart slowy but not only that, he couldn't get near her. She was untouchable to him, and why did that matter? Why did he want so badly to wipe away that pained look in her eye? What was this feeling and why did he care?

He leaped off after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sykla walked slowly as her stomach grew more and more painful. Saved had to leave her because he had to go do something. She fell to her knees and gripped her wound. She shook with the pain as earth and wind worked together to make a cocoon around her. She moved her hands helping the earth.

**My hands float up above me**

As she neared the top another took her hand and pulled her out. She coughed as dust spilled around her. Not only that, she was coughing up blood. She looked up, and to her dismay there was Hiei knelt in front of her. She watched as he glared behind her.

_"Oh my poor Sky...what has he done to you?" _a voice purred inside her head. She looked back feeblly to see a blur in the air. The blur moved and she felt his cold touch upon her skin. His aura poured through her body as she glowed softly when she looked up he wasn't there.

_"He loves you, so why must you push him away?" _Dandlin purred softly.

She flicked a pebble on the ground, _"I don't want to lose another. Everyone who has ever loved me has died. Oh Dandlin, I don't want to feel that again."_

_"But you love to be held my sky. Why must you fight nature?" _Dandlin frowned.

She started crying silently, the pain was at her again emotional and phyical. _"I hate feeling all alone I hate it. Why must I endure this Dandlin?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onna." Hiei said as she continued to stare at the ground crying. She shook herself as she stood.

She looked around; she was lost again, "Aw crap!" She paused, "Now he said to turn...left? or was it right?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow behind her. She rubbed her temples, "Okay...there was this thingy on the right...GAH!" She growled deep in thought. She always got lost...so why was it harder to remember now?

_"What is with you and getting lost?" _Dandlin said, she could hear the laugh in his voice.

Hiei turned his head nonchanlontly to the side, _"Try the left onna."_

_"Did you get lost again?" _another voice asked. It was Saved...he was probably waiting on her.

Dandlin smirked, _"Yep."_

Sykla growled, _ "Would you all kindly get the hell out of my mind? All males out!"_

_"Well if you want to be techical I'm a spirt male." _Dandlin pointed out.

She sighed, _"Oh I give up!" _She walked down the side walk with Hiei showing her the way.

"Onna walk faster." Hiei ordered.

Sykla grumbled, she was walking as fast as she could and if he wanted her to walk faster he could carry her!

_"I dunno I think you'd smash him." _Dandlin commented, him being inside her head was getting pretty weird.

"Oh shut up." She growled, people on the sidewalk stared at her.

Hiei smirked. Although he wouldn't admit it; it was becoming entertaining to hear her argue with Dandlin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally gotten to Yusuke's house. Sykla crashed on the couch, throwing Dandlin out of her mind. She was soon sound asleep. Yusuke and his mother were out, so Hiei stayed with her.

"Think we should move her?" Saved asked, he was perched on the back of the couch, with his legs out of the way.

"If you want to be the one to feel her wrath then go ahead." Dandlin yawned, he flicked his cat ears a little.

Hiei looked away from the window, "What?"

"She gets mad easily. She's very violent and loves nothing better that to punch people when she's angered." Dandlin explained.

"But she looks like and angel now." Saved smiled.

Dandlin's left ear twitched, "Er yeah." He looked away while his ear twitched again.

Hiei watch them. They acted like rivals.

Saved sighed, "I wish she could be mine..."

Hiei frowned as he tried not to get protective and pocessive of her. He looked out the window again.

**And you whisper you love me**

Dandlin's ears flattened, "We both had our chances. She's not ours anymore and it would break her heart to see anyone else die."

"She's given up?" Saved asked, he tensed.

Hiei frowned at the window. So the onna wouldn't love again...fine he didn't care anyway.

Dandlin nodded, "She's afraid she won't find anyone who will stay alive. She misses Roto and she's saving her heart from the pain of losing someone else."

"But she already loves..." Saved said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hi. What are you all doing?" Sykla asked yawning.

Dandlin smiled smugly, "Watchin you. Except Hiei. He's waiting for Yusuke."

"Hn" Hiei frowned at the window, he was looking at her reflection. For some reason he couldn't face her.

**And I begin to fade**

She yawned as she stood, "You guy want anything?"

"Only you." Dandlin answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry that's off the menu. Anything else."

"Hmmm...spagetti." Saved smiled as he went to the kitchen.

Hiei just 'hn'ed as he followed Saved and of course Dandlin when inside Sykla's head again.

**Into our secret place**

Shik: I know it wasn't the best ending but hey whatever works.

Dandlin:((points at Sykla)) I'm in your head now.

Sykla: Yeah and what's with the powwow huh? I know you guys love me but geez.

Saved: Hiei doesn't love you.

Dandlin: Yet.

Suzaku:((sigh)) Reveiw.

Shik: Please do review guys(and girls of course), I want to know how I'm doing or if I'm becoming confusing. Plus I love reviews anyway.


	5. Of remembering

Shik: Hello again! ((sweat drops)) I don't know how long I made you wait but I hope it wasn't too long.

Sykla: Un-huh...and...((rolls hand in circle))

Shik:((sweat drops)) I'll be gone all next week. But I will work on my stories when I have down time.

Sykla:((rolls eyes)) What else?

Shik: There's a Snow Heart spoiler too. ((scratches head)) I hope I didn't just take away some fun in that story.

Saved: ((pops out of nowhere)) Shikokudarkstar does not own Yuyu. Only me, Sykla, Dandlin and the plot. I think thats everyone.

Chapter 5: Of remembering

"DAMN IT!!" She growled as she was throw toppling over again. It had been a week since Dandlin suggested to Yusuke that the guys train with her at the temple while she was gaining back her powers. She growled at him now metally since he had healed her stomach.

Swords clashed again as she blocked Hiei's attack. Insight flashed in her eyes as she saw a breeze pass. Hiei was in trouble now. She smiled as she blew him off balance quickly. She watched him fall as she leaned on her sword.

"I believe that's cheating." Saved said with popcorn at hand. He, Kuwabara and Yusuke were enjoying the tit-for-tat match that Sykla and Hiei were having. Hiei would win then Sykla and so on. Until they had to stop to eat for a bit.

Sykla smiled as she laid back. She loved the sound of sword clashing, steel against steel. It was music to her, and that music she was unwilling to give up.

Yukina came in carrying a tray of warm tea and other dranks. She came to Sykla after she served the rest of the gang. "What would you like to drink?" She asked quietly. Sykla smiled as she asked for the hot tea. Of of habit, she looked at Yukina's neck...she was claimed. Sykla smiled but said nothing.

Kurama moved next to her to get out of Yusuke and Kuwabara's way. They were going to use the arena next. Kurama looked at her, "I noticed you looked at her neck. Why is that?"

Sykla shrugged, "Old habit, I was a healer and if women were kind to me in the village I always checked their necks."

"Why's that?" Kurama asked in interest.

Sykla smiled, "All the boys came to me for advice on who to date and how. I have this ablity to see something I call a human bite. It's just a mark that says their taken. But she..."

Kurama chuckled, "Yes her lover is away at the moment. And Kuwabara used to date her so he left a mark to remind us."

"A dry-bite?" Sykla chuckled, "I bet he had a sense of humor then."

He nodded, "He was interesting to work with...but Yukina saw that before anyone else did."

Sykla's eyes glittered, "How so?"

"Well his family was recently taken from him and so he had a rage that was so unstoppable. She saw that he cared more for her than his own life and acted on it. She wouldn't let him go without him admiting that he felt the same way for her." Kurama smiled.

Sykla nodded, "So I see" Then there was an weird silence between them. "...I really wish that someone else would swordfight."

Hiei looked over at her but turned away before she noticed he had. Kurama noticed this but said nothing about it. Sykla sighed, "Steel against Steel that clash...it's music to me. I don't know why I love it."

**The music makes me sway**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei listened as the onna tried to explain to Kurama that every clash that the swords made against each other was like a note. As the fight continues the notes become a song. Then onna just gave up on Kurama, she was tired of explaining it.

Saved was rolling his neck as he too listen to her. It took an idiot not to know that Saved would do anything for Sykla. He caught Hiei's attention as he inclined his head to the arena. They both knew that the other was more than willing to clash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sykla was thrilled when Saved told her that he and Hiei would be clashing and she was more than welcome to watch. She leaped up and begged them to start. Saved flinched away for a second before walking away with Hiei.

"Hn baka onna." Hiei frowned.

Saved smiled, "She has a rough charm, one that pulls people in."

Red eyes met honey ones as they took up stance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dandlin sat beside Sykla, invisable to her and everyone else. Around his neck he wore a soul collar so that Sykla could acess his power and defend herself. He, having no living form, was useless in the heat of battle.

He watched Saved clash with Hiei, niether one of them beating the other. Dandlin knew better, Saved would lose. He only had one fault, and that was his whole point of being was to protect Sykla. After he did the one thing he was supossed to do while he was alive, whatever it was, he would be lost in forever darkness. There is no heaven or hell for a gravedigger, they disappear into darkness.

KABOOM!!!

The ceiling started to colapse and all I saw was the honey's determation and the red's fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sykla awoke she was in a small pocket of air. Bones held up the walls and as she tried to get up, a firey hand pushed her down.

"You're leg's pinned under twisted steel onna. Stay down." Hiei growled.

Sykla frowned as she held her head, "What happened?"

"We were attacked." Saved's voice said flatly. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his aura. And deep inside her she heard Dandlin's crys of pain.

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

-----------------------------------------

Roars that echoed softly in her head, she closed her eyes and saw him. He was just sitting there in pain, legs mangled, head resting against the wall.

"Dandlin?" She called she walked close to him only to see she was cut off from him. A wall that wasn't visable to her was in her way.

She tapped it only to have a face and red eyes looking at her. It's head was cocked to the side, a human looking body with long spiral horns on each side of it's head. It's cat ears were flame red, emphasizing it's short white spiky hair. Claws were on the hand that reached for her, and they looked like daggers. A cat tail was flicking left to right and back again, like a clock's pendulome.

"Sykla." it cooed, raising a claw to it's mouth. "Will Sykla kill Tori?"

Sykla looked at it, "If you stay away I won't." She growled, "Now what's going on?"

It looked at Dandlin, "Sykla hurt. Dandlin save from pain. Saved save body. Tori sorry Sykla didn't know that clan excisted."

"What clan?" She growled edging towards the odds yet innocent looking thing. It was so familiar... "And who the hell are you?"

It cocked it head again, red eyes haunted, "me Tottori Kirrio. Tori clan outcast. Sykla clan hope. Clan is bad. They kill honey eyes and cat. not baby."

Sykla looked at him, "That's my last name and how do you know my name and what the hell are you?"

"Half-sister, you don't remember? Tori visited Sykla many times. Sykla healed Tori again and again but Tori could not tell. Tori a valyn. valyn good clan valyn bad." Tori cocked his head again, red eyes pleading.

Sykla turned away, "Get away, I was turned into a demon my family is dead and there are no such..."

Tori smally smiled, "Remember? Valyn wanted sissy so he bite, make hers. Honey eyed lover save her."

"Why are you here?"

Tori sat down and cried, "Tori run Tori try to run to sissy but temple in way of blaast a smash Tori. Tori bleeding, body die soon. Body hurts. Tori don't want body."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sykla opened her eyes and remembered. She saw Hiei and snuggled close to him. "They're going to try to get me again."

She saw Saved's eyes above her, on the ceiling of the pocket. He blinked, "I know. I can't move at the moment though."

Sykla hit the ground, sending the earth above Saved flying. He was soon on the ground beside her, as she tried to crawl farther into the rumble.

"How could I forget?" She growled, cawling at the ground.

"You were supposed to." Saved sighed.

"But him too?" She paused eyes watering.

Saved nodded, "I know, we'll find him."

"He's dying." She growled

Hiei picked her up and as he did, Dandlin's roar echoed through her entire being. "So are you" He growled.

"He's worse"

"Maybe but you're here he's not." Saved snarled.

"Save him damn it!" She screamed at him, her eyes now crying.

She saw the pain in his eyes as he walked away. "Of course my lady."

**I am alone and they are too with you**

She clawed at Hiei to let her go when she saw the dead-looking red eyes. The body breathing the mind hiding.

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

She sank deeper into his arms, how could they try to kill their own? Tori said he was an outcast and she saw the hurt and haunting pain that those eyes cast aside. Oh Tori, how could she have forgotten the little idiot that the family adopted. She had thought he died after the demon killed her family. Oh the eyes, he was a valyn who ran away as a child. She loved his like a real brother and now she would have to mourn again.

The clan was going to pay...dearly

Shik: So that's all for now. Hope you liked it.

Sykla:((flatly)) No flames.

Tori:((happily)) REVIEW!!!!!!

Shik: See ya!


	6. Broken words

Shik: ((Thinking hard)) Gah I barely had enough idea's to make this chap...

Tori((poke)) Think harder.

Dandlin: She already wrote the disclaimer like every chapter.

Chapter 6: Broken words

Sykla sighed waiting in her bed, Dandlin roaring curses inside her head. She sniffed as a breeze came by, cinder and musk? She looked at the open window to see Hiei sitting in it.

"He told me to give you this." He said, passing her a letter. She cried in angush as it stated that Tori, although safe in body, had left it. She closed her eyes and held herself...when that wasn't enough she grabbed the next strudy thing next to her, Hiei.

She grasp him for dear life until warm gentle fingers plucked her off. He was still there but distantly. He was in the chair next to her bed.

She heard Dandlin now, he was walking away. And she saw his ghostly form beside her bed. Collar and all. He purred softly into her ear, and tickled her face with his velvet soft ears. He stopped suddenly and pulled away.

"Damn you Roto." He cursed before he flitted away. She looked at Hiei who was watching her carefully.

**I can feel you all around me**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dandlin raced into the other room, Saved was banaging his hand.

"I'm only alive because I serve." He said without looking up. "And she doesn't want me."

Dandlin cursed under his breath, few things could get him his mad. "So it's started?"

"Yes. But why should she care? She has her brother and her lover. She doesn't need us. Well, she needs you...she doesn't seem to know me no matter how many hints I give." He held his hand unbandaged to Dandlin. Clean white bone. He was turning into a skeletin.

Dandlin looked away, "I see."

"I hate this Dandlin. Not only my soul but another will die." He flexed his hand, "I better say good bye before I finish my course."

"WHAT? NO!" Dandlin growled leaping onto Saved. But he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"My lady." Saved sighed as he stood in front of her bed.

Sykla looked at him, "Yes?"

"I have served you well for the past few years and now my lady as my last debt to you I shall rid you of what hurts you most..." He paused eyes glowing into ancient honey. "Me."

"Roto?" She said slowly, as she reached for him.

He moved away, next to the window. "You're not mine, my lady. You never were supposed to be. Now I shall rid you of me and the valyn. By myself." He leaped away into the darkness of shadow.

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dandlin growled as he saw his lady crying. But sighed, oh Saved, how could you do this to one you love with all your heart? His ear twitched at the sound of footsteps on the tile. "You're too late again prince." He said.

"I was afraid of that. So he left then?" Koenma asked, he was in his human form.

Dandlin sighed, "Yes and the idiot is going for the valyn."

"You and the boys will have to follow." Koenma nodded.

Dandlin nodded, "Yes sir, but my lady will wish to go too."

"I know." He sighed.

Dandlin started off, "By the way, I'm sorry I blamed you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sykla clawed her way to the side of the bed only to feel a warm arm pulling her back. She turned her head to glared at Hiei, but it was hollow. He pulled her close and she bawled into his shoulder.

Dandlin was at the door now when she saw him and he sighed looking the other way. No doubt he was getting used to the fact that he couldn't comfort her the way he used too.

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

So he left them alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke smirked as Dandlin warned him that should he go into her room, his head would have a katana in it. Kurama looked at his nails, like everything was normal. and Kuwabara was talking to his friend on the phone.

"I told you I'm fine! What are you my mother?" He paused, "Whatever. Ha ha you're funny." Another pause, "Down boy! No hissing it's creepy." Another pause, "Fine, I promise that if I need you I will call you." He hung up, "Geez he's overprotective."

Dandlin was laughing at him, "He?"

"Yes, I'm one of his only friends so he thinks he has to protect me all the time." Kuwabara sighed.

Sykla walked out and looked at Dandlin, "Can we go now?"

Dandlin nodded, "Of course my lady."

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

Shik: ((sigh)) Almost to the end guys.

Tori: Oh yay!

Dandlin: Read and reveiw.


	7. Honor

Shik: Heh heh ((sweat drop)) This is going to be depressing. 

Sykla: You dubed it a tradegy remember?

Shik: Just read and Review please.

* * *

**Chapter 7: of honor**

Dandlin growled stomping through the castle and exploding walls. He only paused once before exploding a wall. Valyn jumped them then.

Sykla spiked a few who dare near her, while Hiei got the ones who where slightly smarter. Kurama and Dandlin were now back to back. Kurama used his rose whip while Dandlin exploded a few. Yusuke and Kuwabara were next to each other.

Yusuke cursed, "They just keep coming, we'll never get through."

They were soon herded together, surounded on all sides. Dandlin frowned, "Well this sucks."

"It does seem hopeless doesn't it." Kurama noted, "The more we kill the more come to us."

Sykla sighed, "It's like swatting flies."

"Call you're cat baka." Hiei growled.

Kuwabara frowned, "We don't need his help besides it's close to a new moon. That would be stupid for me to call him."

"For once, I agree with Hiei." Yusuke sighed.

Sykla raised her eyebrow, "Cat?"

"Long story." Yusuke replied, shooting a few valyn.

Dandlin growled, "Better do something quick they're running out of patience."

The valyn moved close cooing threats and purring for prizes. But they stopped suddenly and bowed. The gang looked to the north where the bows points. There was a valyn much like Tottori. He was older and more musclur than him though.

"Son, what is the meaning of this? You asked me to spare tresspassers?" He looked at the teen beside him.

Sykla gasped, it was Tottori. He looked at her and back to his king, his father.

"I believe, father, that they have come in search of honey eyes." He paused, "But I'm afraid that honey eyes has already challeged your brother."

The king nodded, "I hope they find him in one piece then."

----------------------------------------------------

Sykla cried when she saw Saved bowing to the king's brother. "Lord Mark, shall we begin?"

"We may." Mark smirked as he drew a pole from his cloak.

Saved crouched like a cat. The fight begain. Mark smacked his pole into Saved stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Rocks fell on Mark's head, and Saved was back on his feet.

He growled folding his hand together. Skeletion hands held the valyn leader. Saved closed his eyes, and when they opened, they were glowing a strong yellow. "Time to end this!!" Darkness started to surround them.

"OSAKA!!"Kuwabara yelled. White light made a bubble around them.

----------------------------------------------------------

**And so I cry**

Tear came from those emarld hues.

**The light is white**

She broke from the grasp of the one holding her and slamed into the wall of white. Once the darkness cleared she shook.

**And I see you**

Saved was on the ground. She ran to him and held him close.

"I made a mess of things by coming back to you. I am sorry. Goodbye I love you." He smiled weakly, before closing his eyes one last time. She sobbed, they had to peal her away.

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dandlin was waiting for his lady, she had been quiet about leaving them. As much as she likes it here and how it had been only a week since she saw Saved die. He had watched as Saved disappeared from her arms.

When she came out she sighed, "I'll miss it here."

"Then stay onna." Hiei's voice said. He was in the window.

**I can feel you all around me**

She looked at him, her eyes soft, "I can't. It would be pointless to stay. Besides Hiei I have a problem on my hands."

He looked away, "Hn."

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

She sighed, "I know that you will find someone who will make you happy. And if I'm here that will never happen. Besides Hiei I'm pregant I can't stay here. I would impose on you."

Dandlin saw Hiei flick his eyes at her just once. He understood why she was leaving but understanding and forgiving were two different.

"Are you ready my lady?" Dandlin asked.

* * *

Shik: Sorry if the ebding was not to your tastes it is only my first try ending. But thank you for reading Show me the meaning.


End file.
